cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Octandra Caveras
Octandra Caveras, known under the alias 'Elusive' is a half-blooded Drakniar noble, and mercenary leader living within the boarders of the Ankoran Covenant. To the wider universe, Octandra is a former citizen of the Imperium with no heritage to speak of living and travelling as a mercenary. Less well known, something kept very secret is that she was born to a housemaid under the employ of the master of Avioron Caveras, her father and a mid-level gentleman in the Draknid aristocracy. She leads Tuurian Securities, her private mercenary army, from her fortified private estate on Tuure. History Appearance Although Octandra holds herself to her noble heritage in manner of movement and voice, the mercenary dresses in ways that far divide her from her the Draknisi nobility; Aside from the eyecatching silver and crimson colors, few concessions are made to her personalised power armour's aesthetics over practicality, something a world apart from the sartorial opulence of her father's social circles. The relatively curvaceous Draknisid is noted for her unusual body, with features that divorce her from the traditional idea of what a Draknisi looks life, due to her mixed blood and the resultant genetic defects that arose from the mixing of heavily-modified DNA from her father, and the entirely baseline genetic code of her mother. The most notable of these traits is her slim waist, small jawline, and slightly curved horns. From her career as a private soldier, Octrandra is sturdily built for one of her kind. A regular and intense fitness regime has blessed her with a pro athlete's body with plenty of muscle. Even her slender waist is heavily toned due to the rigors of her profession demanding impeccable core body strength. She is not as heavily-built as other Draknisi however, as her aristocratic genetics shaped her to be more lithe than usual. Personality Octandra is a dominant personality, and demands respect and obedience from those under her command or protection. She is still kind-hearted and friendly towards others, and notably lacks the traditional disdain of aliens and views of superiority over non-Draknisi, although she is still to a degree stoic and haughty. She is also known for her emotive expressions, too used to Ankoran expressions being far greater than her own kin's, and having begun to match the Ankoran's own. Many Draknisi have stated her expressiveness is unnerving and unsubtle. Octandra is also known for a comparatively impatient attitude to most of her kind; she is known for her quick thinking and impulsive, spur-of-the-moment decision-making. Her quicker-than-average reaction time and thought processing is considered highly at odds with her species, and is thought to be due to either her training, or brain implants. The mercenary is furthermore known to be somewhat more amorous than other Draknisi, although nowhere near the point of nymphomania or hedonism, unlike individuals such as Kalia Suuk, with whom she has worked. Relationships Avioron Caveras Given her history, it is unsurprising Octandra has poor relations with her father. She holds a bitter contempt for him in her heart, and has long held his neglect of her in her heart as a point of contention. As his illegitimate sire, she is considered a shameful secret of the house, which her father keeps closely-guarded , afraid of word coming out that he had relations with a servant and fostered a child from it. Octandra often clashes with her father privately, though refrains from exposing her father out of fear of retribution against her mother, whom Octandra cares for deeply. Kalia Suuk Viewing the Ankoran are repulsively sexual, yet undeniably efficient at her job, Octandra has come to accept Kalia as a necessary evil in the universe, and one she will eagerly accept the aid of, despite their clashes of personality. Viewing the Ankoran as a very valuable asset, Octandra has agreed to humour the Ghost's desires in exchange for the Psionic super-soldier's aid during high-risk operations for Tuurian Securities. Vetarion Virios Octandra's personal dealings with Vetarion Virios is a complicated affair more akin to a corporate agreement rather than an intimate partnership. Vetarion provides her ‘security’ company with various arms, equipment and information. What he considers his generosity at a personal expense is compensated with possession of a portion of Tuurian Securities. Vetarion has in the past attempted to seduce Octandra, just as he has done with Kalia but with not as much luck, in order to compensate the two have developed a more business-oriented partnership. Octandra has, on few occasions, ‘bitten the bullet’ and accepted his perverse advances for additional support and equipment. Despite this, she has made it clear in the past that she does not hold feelings for the tank-grown Drakniar, and though consents to sleeping with him, is only in the arrangement for financial and technological support. Category:Characters Category:Drakniar Category:Mercenaries Category:Tuurian Securities